1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for managing an image related to shooting time and identification information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of rapid spread of a large capacity memory of a recording medium and web systems, there have been many cases in which an individual must manage a large amount of images. Further, image shooting apparatuses such as a digital camera and a digital video camera have been reduced in size and weight, and therefore, are widely used because of its portability. As a result, opportunities that a plurality of photographers exchange images shot with their own image shooting apparatus, and manage them have been increased.
Further, there is a case where a photographer can not temporarily shoot an image since a battery of a camera is exhausted during shooting, the photographer changes a recording medium of the camera, or the photographer is absent due to some reasons. In that case, the photographer may acquire images shot with a shooting apparatus of other photographer who participated in the event while the photographer could not shoot.
However, since it requires great care, and it is difficult for a photographer to extract an image shot by other image shooting apparatus while the photographer could not shoot with a photographer's own image shooting apparatus.